Amor sin barreras
by Sacilha-Taisho
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un vampiro, que dejo de creer en el amor durante 500 años, debido a experiencias desagradables en su vida, se enamorara de repente… de un humano…?,¿Qué pasaría, si siendo una persona que nunca creyó en cuentos de adas, demonios o monstruos, de repente conociera a un vampiro…que desperto un sentimiento desconocido para sí…? es fic esta mi cuenta de fanfic es tambien


1:_EL INICIO DEL TORMENTO…

Año 1314, México/Toluca, Nicolás bravo #106, colonia Emiliano Zapata, perteneciente a Zinacantepec.

Izayoi: ¡Kagome! – grito una hermosa mujer de 45 años de edad, de cabello azabache con destellos en azul y hermosos ojos chocolate a su hija mediana, su nombre, Izayoi Taisho, ella es madre de dos hijos, su primogénito, Sesshomaru Taisho de 22 años de edad, pronto a cumplir los 23, un hombre elegante, amable y alegre, pero muy responsable y siempre preocupado por su hermana, de hermosos ojos dorados, y larga cabellera negra con destellos en azul, siempre amarrada en una coleta alta, al igual que su padre, y su hija menor, Kagome Taisho de 19 años de edad, a punto de cumplir los 20, una joven, seria, astuta, elegante, pero al igual que su familia, amable con la gente, a diferencia de su hermano, es fría y dura la mayoría del tiempo alrededor de los hombres, pues piensa que estos solo la quieren por su dinero y belleza, hermosa, de cabellera larga y un poco ondulada en las puntas, de color azabache con destellos azules siempre suelto, haciéndola ver a un más hermosa, al igual que su madre, pero ojos dorados al igual que su padre, un rasgo característico y unico de la familia Taisho, tiene un esposo llamado, Inuno Taisho, un hombre, serio, pero alegre, amable, y extrovertido, de 46 años de edad, con el cuerpo de un adolescente, de cabellera negra al igual que sus hijos y esposa, presidente de las empresas "Taisho", una de las empresas más importantes de México(N.T.:. La empresa y la familia Taisho no son conocidas en ningún otro lugar a acepción de México)

Kagome: ¡Ya boy! – Contesto la joven bajando tranquilamente las escaleras de su mansión, con el cabello suelto, cayendo como una cascada negra en su espalda y hombros llegándole asta las caderas, vestida con una falda a mitad de muslo de mezclilla pegado, dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas y un gran y bien formado trasero, una camisa blanca de manga holgada ajustada a su cuerpo dejando ver una pequeña cintura y un gran busto (N.T.: A veces me da vergüenza escribir esto.), un chaleco de mezclilla y botas blancas, asi como en su cuello brillaba una hermosa perla entre rosada y violeta, para dirigirse a la sala en donde se encontraban su madre, padre y hermano, esperándola - ¿Qué ocurre madre? – pregunto la chica serena a su progenitora.

Inuno: Lo que ocurre es que iremos de viaje a Europa hija – contesto su padre con una sonrisa, sabía que a su hija le gustaba viajar, ademas, este viaje le serviría para pasar más tiempo con su adorada familia.

Kagome: ¿Me lo dices en cerio padre? – pregunto la joven a su padre, con alegria en su voz, pero con el rostro pacifico.

Inuno: Asi es princesa, se lo mucho que te gusta viajar, asi que decidí, hacer este viaje familiar, para conocer Rumania – le dijo el señor Taisho alegre, con una encantadora sonrisa a su hija.

Kagome: Eso es una gran idea, asi podremos pasar más tiempo en familia, pues por la empresa, no hemos podido – dijo alegre la joven con una hermosa sonrisa.

Sesshomaru: Bien, pues es hora, hay que empacar lo que necesitaremos allá – contesto y término de decir Sesshomaru, muy alegre.

Asi, cada Taisho, se dirigio a su respectiva habitación a empacar, lo que necesitaría en el viaje, alrededor de 2 horas y media, ya todos estaban listos, y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, para tomar el avión que los llevaría al destino elegido.

/

Mientras en Rumania, en el aeropuerto de Boarta(N.T.: Este sera un pueblo escondido vale), aterrizaba el vuelo de México, los Taisho bajaron del avión, y se dirigieron a una casona antigua, la cual habian comprado, como casa de verano, para sus futuras visitas, a Europa, ese dia, los Taisho, se divirtieron visitando todo tipo de lugares, sin embargo, habian habido muchas personas, pueblerinas, que les advertían , que tuvieran cuidado en la noche, que cerrasen, puertas y ventanas, y que por ningún motivo fuesen a salir de su casa durante la noche, lo cual desconcertó a la familia.

Izayoi: ¿Por qué nos dice eso, ocurre algo malo en las noches, es acaso una pandilla de ladones? – pregunta la señora Taisho, un tanto intrigada, por los rostros de terror en la gente.

Aldeana: No señora, los ladrones, no son el problema aquí – contesto aterrada la mujer, pues estaba empezando a anochecer.

Sesshomaru: Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto, desconcertado por la actitud de todos, pues veía a la gente correr para llegar a sus casas, y encerrarse en estas, al igual que a sus animales, en las granjas.

Aldeana: ¡Es por los vampiros joven, por favor, no salgan durante la noche! – volvió a decir la mujer antes de correr a su casa.

Kagome: Pero si los vampiros… - comenzó a decir la joven Taisho – no existen… - termino de decir a la nada pues la señora abia corrido demasiado rápido como para haberla escuchado, desconcertada, la familia se dirigio a su casa, ya caída la noche, cuando cada Taisho se encontraba en su habitación dormido, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños en la parte de atrás de la casa, lo que desconcertó y alerto a la familia, pensando que serian ladrones, los padres bajaron a ver qué ocurría, saliendo de la casa, seguidos de sus dos hijos, en ese momento, alrededor de 10 personas los rodearon, todos cubiertos con largas gabardinas con capuchas negras.

Inuno: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto autoritario y cerio el señor Taisho, no gustándole la escena.

Uno de los hombre, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, ademas de colmillos, como si fuese una bestia, y una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza china, ojos rojos y colmillos, preocupante mente parecida a Kagome, quien no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su rostro (N.T.: Kagome, es la que no mostraba sentimientos, por si no me explique bien, la mujer se parece a Mérida de la película Valiente, en el cabello, solo era una referencia para que me explique mejor en su descripción), se quitaron sus capuchas seguidos por los demás hombres.

Naraku: Un gusto, señor Taisho, mi nombre es Naraku Tayiko – se presento, el hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer, el que parecía ser el líder de toda la pandilla.

Inuno: Y me podria decir ¿qué es eso tan importante que se le ofrece, para irrumpir en mi propiedad a estas horas de la noche, señor Naraku? – pregunto un tanto molesto el señor Taisho, no le agradaba ese hombre en lo absoluto.

Kaya: Por su puesto, nosotros solo veníamos a cobrar la cuota – contesto la mujer con una voz fría y mirada perversa, con una sonrisa tétrica

Kagome: ¿Y tú eres? – pregunto seria y tranquila, esa mujer y los demás hombres, en especial el tal Naraku, le daban mala espina, ademas de un muy mal presentimiento.

Kaya: Mis disculpas, mi nombre es Kaya Tanaka – dijo la mujer, mirando con interés a Kagome.

Sesshomaru: ¿Cuota? – pregunto serio, tampoco gustándole nada de lo que ocurría, y manteniendo, a su madre detrás de su espalda entre Kagome y el, a manera de protección, y al igual que su hermana, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Naraku: Asi es joven Sesshomaru, "cuota", todos los habitantes de este pueblo, deben pagar una cuota, para que no les ocurra nada – contesto con una sonrisa perversa, mirando con lujuria y descaro el cuerpo de Kagome, a quien no le agrado en lo absoluto esa mirada, ni a sus familiares.

Kagome: ¿Y si no la pagamos? – pregunto altanera la chica de mirada dorada, haciendo que los hombres a su alrededor sonrieran, al igual que el tal Naraku, y la mujer esa, Kaya.

Kaya: Aténganse a las consecuencias – contesto con simpleza, desasiéndose por completo de su gabardina al igual que los demás, dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado, por las constantes peleas, haciendo a los Tres Taishos mas fuertes, rodear, al más frágil y vulnerable (N.T: Los más fuertes son Inuno, Sesshomaru y Kagome y a quien estan protegiendo es a Izayoi).

Los hombres empezaron a atacar a Sesshomaru, Inuno y a Kagome, lo cual no era una tarea facil, los tres eran diestros en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que les dificultaban el poder capturarlos, sin embargo no les duro mucho el gusto, de que esas "personas" no les hicieran nada, pues su fuerza y velocidad, era inhumana, lo que les complicaba el hecho de proteger a Izayoi, y a sí mismos.

Kagome: ¿Qué tipo de personas son?, ni siquiera yo puedo copiar su fuerza y rapidez – pregunto la chica a su hermano un tanto alarmada, bloqueando una patada, regresándosela, pero esta vez detrás de la cabeza, en la nuca en un punto exacto que dejo inconsciente al hombre.

Sesshomaru: No lo sé, hermana, pero se está haciendo complicado pelear contra ellos – respondió el joven, bloqueando un golpe, y dando una patada en el estomago dejando sin aire a su agresor.

Inuno: ¿Qué tipo de personas son ustedes, es obvio que no son humanos comunes? – pregunto alterado, esto no era normal, y tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

Kaya: Baya, realmente se tardaron en preguntar – dijo la mujer con una mueca de fastidio en su cara – ¡nosotros, somos vampiros! – exclamo la mujer, sonriendo con maldad, sorprendiendo a la familia, causando que esta bajara por un momento la guardia, provocando su captura.

Izayoi: Es imposible – exclamo asustada, ella nunca creyó en los vampiros, y creía que estos eran solo un mito, o leyenda urbana, pero hai estaban, ella y su familia siendo aprisionados por casi una docena de esos demonios - ¡¿Qué es lo que buscan, que quieren de nosotros?! – pregunto aterrada la mujer, de que pudieran dañar a su familia.

Naraku: Pues vera, señora Izayoi, al principio solo queríamos, que pagasen la cuota, para irnos en paz, pero al ver la fuerza y destreza de su familia, he decidido, que los transformare, para que formen parte de mi ejercito – dijo sonriendo con gran maldad, atemorizando a la familia, a acepción de Kagome, la cual solo miraba con odio a ese sujeto.

Inuno: No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa ni a mis hijos – reclamo con fuerza, intentando zafarse del agarre de los dos vampiros que lo aprisionaban.

Kagome: Jamas permitiremos que nos conviertas en unas vestías como lo eres tu – dijo la chica con voz, tranquila pero fuerte, y una mirada de completa ira.

Kaya: Pero, si no les estamos pidiendo permiso - le contesto con una tétrica y lúgubre sonrisa.

Naraku: es suficiente, llévenlos al castillo, a la sala de preparación, comenzaremos la transformación de la familia Taisho – ordeno a sus subordinados, los cuales cumplieron sin tardar las ordenes de su amo, sabian que él era capaz de matarlos si lo desobedecían.

Inmediatamente, tos los vampiros, llevaron a los cuatro Taishos, a un castillo, oculto entre lo más tenebroso del bosque, era enorme, pero lúgubre, habian muchos vampiros por todos lados, juntando animales, o personas, metiéndolos en corrales y ciendo las puertas vigiladas por mínimo cuatro guardias, para evitar que alguno se escapase, finalmente, al entrar al castillo, todos fueron llevados a una cámara de tortura, en donde se llevaría a cabo la transformación de la familia Taisho.

Izayoi: ¡No, malditos, malditos, suelten nos! – gritaba y forcejeaba, para poder librarse de su agarre.

Naraku: mujer escandalosa, tu serás la primera que transforme – dijo el hombre haciendo a los que la sujetaban lanzarla hacia el.

Inuno: ¡Suelta a mi esposa y a mis hijos mal nacido! – gritaba con cólera, tratando de zafarse, pero era imposible.

Naraku: no te preocupes, tu serás el siguiente – inmediatamente, volteo a ver a la mujer que forcejeaba en sus brazos, y en un descuido de ella, en el cual movio su cabeza, dejando a la vista su cuello, el clavo sus colmillos en este, provocando un grito desgarrador de la garganta de la mujer, quien cayó al suelo por el dolor mientras se llevaba a cabo la transformación de Inuno, finalmente, los cuatro, fueron convertidos, en vampiros, y llevados a una recamara, vigilada por 12 guardias.

Guardia 1: Aquí tienen, el jefe les envía esto para que coman, que lo disfruten – dijo el hombre aventando a un señor de entre 40 y 45 años al cuarto en el que se encontraban.

Hombre: por favor, no me maten – rogaba con desesperacion, pero aun que trataron de luchar, el instinto y hambre pudo con ellos, haciéndolos, chupar su sangre, matando al hombre.

Sesshomaru: Padre, ¿Qué haremos, ya somos como esos demonios, y por lo que se…no hay forma de volver a ser humanos? – expreso el chico, con una cara de inmenso dolor, y tristeza.

Inuno: no lo sé hijo – contesto melancólico - _"si tan solo, no los hubiera llevado nunca a ese lugar, nada de esto ubiera pasado"_ – pensaba con cólera y melancolía.

Kagome: No fue tu culpa papá – contesto la chica, no habia leído su mente, pero conocía a su padre y sabia que se culparía por lo ocurrido, ella estaba de espaldas a su familia, cuando de repente, la joven comenzó a arrodillarse, estando al frente de una ventana, asegurada con barrotes, y los otros Taisho, gracias a sus sentidos, del olfato y el oído, recientemente, super-desarrollados, pudieron, oir y oler, e incluso ver, como la menor de los Taisho, la mujer más dura, que conocían, esta desmoronándose, y llorando por primera vez, despues de 10 años.

Izayoi: ¡Ho!, cariño – dijo la mujer, acercándose a su hija y abrazándola, dejándola recargarse en su pecho y desahogarse libremente, por primera vez, des pues de mucho tiempo, de retener sus lagrimas y no permitirse, mostrar dolor, u otro sentimiento, los dos hombres, tambien se acercaron y arrodillaron, a lado de las mujeres, para abrazar a ambas, pues Izayoi, tambien habia comenzado a llorar.

Asi, pasaban los años, hai, conocieron a una mujer, de cabello Negro, con destellos, azul/morado/blanco, de ojos color perla, piel blanca y una sonrisa amigable, al igual que a ellos, la habian capturado, apenas, un dia despues que a ellos, a diferencia, habian matado a su familia, su hermana pequeña, su padre, madre y primo, fueron acecinados, por Naraku, Kaya, y demás vampiros, su, nombre, era Hinata Hiuga, era la primogénita en su clan, en una aldea no muy lejana, y por lo tanto, era una mujer muy codiciada, y esa fue la razon de la masacre, de su familia, cuando llego, inmediatamente, fue recibida con los Taisho, muchas veces intentaron escapar, pero siempre, los atrapaban, un dia Naraku, se arto, y para asegurarse de que no volvieran a intentarlo, llevo a Izayoi e Inuno, a un calabozo, de esa forma se encargaría de mantenerlos a todos en su castillo.

/

Año: 1384

Ya habian pasado, 70 años desde su transformación, los habian obligado durante todos esos años a atacar y matar humanos, y animales, y siempre que se reusaban, eran encerrados en los calabozos, si comida ni agua, matándolos de hambre, pero sin matarlos realmente, y ya ninguno aguantaba, un dia mas en ese maldito lugar, por lo que, esa misma noche, Sesshomaru, Kagome y Hinata, planearon matar Naraku, liberar a sus padres y huir, a donde no los encontraran jamas, mientras todos dormía, ellos salieron de su habitación, y llevaban consigo, unas estacas de madera, iban a atravesar el corazon de Naraku, con ellas, para matarlo, pero cuando lo intentaron, esta no le hizo nada, a excepción de despertarlo, al igual que su ira, tomo del cuello a Kagome y a Hinata, y Kaya, quien estaba desnuda a su lado, ya que era una de sus amantes, tomo a Sesshomaru, y reunieron a todos los vampiros una sala de juntas.

Naraku: compañeros vampiros, hoy, estos idiotas, intentaron asesinarme, clavándome una estaca de madera en el corazon – dijo con burla, alzando a las dos mujeres, mientras Kaya, alzaba a Sesshomaru, y todos reían por eso – llévenlos a la sala de torturas, para que aprendan a obedecer y despues, llévenlos al calabozo, seguramente extrañan a sus padres – rio con malicia mientras los lanzaba al suelo, y entre una docena de vampiros los llevaban a la cámara de tortura donde los azotaron con crueldad, en la espalda desnuda, para despues bajarlos al calabozo metiendo a los tres en una sola celda, dos despues de Inuno e Izayoi….

Continuara...


End file.
